The Connection
The Connection is an Italian-themed Official Mafia found in Valhalla Gaming's SAMP server. Backstory 'It all began on a sunny day. The waves were crashing against the sides of the yacht as a group of friends were staring off into the horizon. The group had around 10 men in it, all well dressed, wearing almost business attire. There was nothing more that life could possibly offer, the warm sun-bleached deck under their feet accompanied by the clear blue water, it seemed like a dream land. Cracking open one of the bottles of Corona one of the men exclaimed “Well, this is it boys! It can’t get much better than this!” Laying back the men began hearing a low drone, neglecting the noise they continued on their Tuesday afternoon, lounging about as their economic status allowed. The drone began to get louder, however, and within seconds two helicopters appeared, heading straight toward the yacht. In a frenzy the men sprang to their feet, each darting in a different direction, struggling to find shelter and weaponry. The alarms of the yacht began sounding, piercing the ears of every person on board. When the helicopters closed in, the sound of machine gun fire opened up, and the men knew what was soon to happen. One of the men stepped out from his cover, spraying aimlessly at the helicopter, but the .50 cal machine guns quickly silenced him, tearing him apart. Suddenly a rope appeared from each of the helicopters, and a team of soldiers climbed down each of them. The men stormed the yacht, killing all who were susceptible, leaving no one behind. The boat turned from paradise to hell as the bullets ripped through the walls. A few of the men managed to escape down to the loading dock of the yacht without the soldiers knowing. With gunfire above them, and the yacht beginning to slowly sink, the few men left started one of the few functioning dinghy’s, opening the rear hatch of the yacht. Kicking the throttle into full power the men drove out of the sinking yacht, but not without the soldier’s notice. Dodging rifle and machine gun fire the dinghy managed to get out of harms way, heading full speed for mainland. Out of the ten men that had sat upon the deck that morning, only three of them remained alive. Knowing that they were dead if they remained in this hostile area, the three of them decided to leave as soon as possible. With the things they had, they packed everything and boarded a plane, destined for safer lands. The three men dropped their luggage and looked up to the sky, a billboard hung over them reading ‘Welcome to Los Santos’. “Here we are, boys” One of the men said, smirking to the others. “Better make the best of it” Said another. And with that they picked up their luggage and walked on, for the land of opportunity awaited them, and their struggles were only the beginning. ' External Links 'The Connection ' Category:Factions Category:SAMP